Taken
by Kryotic
Summary: He didn't care for Paige in that way. He didn't. They had a healthy friendship, and that was about it. So why is he so frustrated, hurt, and concerned when she's gone, taken? New story, slight OOC, and angst. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**I should be working on my Camp Rock story, but that'll be out soon. Scorpion is my newest fandom, and I must say, it's quite remarkable to have an established community within 8 episodes. I'm addicted already, but the stories currently provided don't have any of the angst I want, so I'm here to put out something up to my standards. No offense to any other writers; I have not combed through all the stories yet, but I would like to release my own.**

**Walter x Paige angst is what I will do, and Happy x Toby will be a minor pairing, but hints of it will be here.**

**Disclaimer: lol, I wish.**

**Spin off of episode 8; same case, different outcome. **

I had originally claimed to have no emotion. And at one point, perhaps that was true. But now, I'm not so sure. My name is Walter O'Brien, and I'm the fourth smartest person ever recorded, with 197 IQ. Einstein's was 160. When I was 11, I was arrested for hacking NASA so I could get their blueprints for my bedroom wall. Today, I run a team of geniuses that tackle worldwide threats only we can solve. Together, we are _Scorpion_.

**/Present day**

I sighed as I walked back up to my room, not happy about the recent events. Drew was coming back into Ralph and Paige's life, with no plausible reason. I had ran through different possibilities in my head, trying to calculate and sort the different explanations as to why Ralph's father would suddenly come back into the picture. My mind was listing out reasons, all negative, and only a few positive. But those few positives, they bothered me. I wasn't quite sure why. The only thing I could think was, _what if Drew came back into Paige's life because he wanted to get back together? What if he actually stayed and attempted to become a stable part in Ralph's life? _I felt tension build inside myself while I thought about this over and over again. Why did it irritate me? I shook my head, taking a deep breath and forcing the annoying thoughts out of my head. I wanted to work and bury myself into it until I would forget, but I could not. I had promised Paige that I would never go back down into the rabbit hole, never again. _Wait. Why do I care about what Paige thinks? Why would I?_ I was confused all over again, and I did not like being confused. Problems I couldn't solve irritated me to no end, and I would keep on thinking about it until I could figure it out, I knew. But there was nothing I could do, nothing for now.

I walked back downstairs, checking on the team, making sure everything was normal. Well, as normal as a bunch of geniuses could get. Happy was working on a mini motorbike for Ralph, Sylvester was working on another algorithm, and Toby was on his computer. I scanned the room. Where was Paige? She should have already dropped Ralph off at school and be here. "She went out to do errands, lover boy," Toby said, not looking up from his current task of choice. I glared at the shrink, not appreciating the name. "Paige is just a friend, Toby. When is she getting back?" Toby stifled his laughter, muffling it in the process. "Is Mr. Robot finally showing EQ? Hmm?" He laughed some more, before finally clearing his throat. I was beyond annoyed now. I do not care _that_ much about Paige. "You're so obsessed with her you didn't even take the time to insult me some more, boss man," the behaviorist grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "Fine. Is it really that bad that I worry about something when routine changes? We don't like change and you know it," I shot back, not noticing when Paige came walking in from the door. "No. Well, yeah. We don't like change. But that doesn't apply to this situation. You know why? Cause Paige has done a great deal of change, but it's helped you. _You've_ changed, Walter." I scoffed at his remark. "No. I haven't. Paige is here to translate the real world for us, but that doesn't mean she has any particular special connection to me, nor I to her."

**/Toby**

Well, shit. My EQ might not be the highest, but I certainly knew that Paige did care for Walter. I just basically indirectly hurt Paige, and this was bad. Really, really bad kind of bad, which is also really bad… I glanced over to the door, where said person was quietly drinking in what had just gone on between Walter and I. Her shoulders were tensed up, and eyes wide. She was in somewhat of a shock, and had disappointment evident in her features. Fuck, Walter really messed up this time. Speaking of Walter, I shifted my gaze back to the leader of Scorpion. His eyes were wide too, just aware of what had taken place. He caught me studying him, and glared. Then, he just waltzed back up into his office. I groaned. Walter really needed to open his eyes. Paige mattered to him subconsciously, but he didn't know it. Although I'm pretty damn sure Paige already cared plenty for our stubborn ass of a robot, which would only hurt her even more now that she heard our conversation. I took my hat and threw it, putting it back on before deciding to approach Walter and attempt to fix this. However, before I could do anything, Cabe walked in, assertive as usual. "Alright, we got a case. Where's Walter?" I dropped my head into my hands. "You have the worst timing ever, Gallo, I swear," I muttered, making it loud enough to be heard, yet still muffled. The Special Agent just shook his head and waited for the emotionless machine to come down. Sure enough, Walter's footsteps were heard on the stairs, as he brought his laptop and mug with him. "What do we got, Cabe?"

**/Paige**

I shouldn't be as fond of Walter as I am, but I can't help it, right? It's just human emotion. The conversation that took place between Toby and Walter had somewhat got on my nerves. But then again, Walter was that one guy who couldn't even process the smallest amount of emotion, right? I shuffled over to the counter and put groceries in, making sure to sort them so Sylvester wouldn't freak out. I was lost in my thoughts when Agent Gallo suddenly walked in. "Alright, we got a case. Where's Walter?" I continued putting groceries in, not wanting to do anything right now. They would call me when they needed me. If they even needed me. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I finished packing the food and grabbed my phone and keys. I stood by the doorframe of the kitchen, where I could see what was going on. "What do we got, Cabe?" Walter asked, seemingly relieved that we finally had a case. "You'll see. Come along, now," Cabe replied, walking out the door already. The rest of the team scurried to follow, and this time, I wasn't invited. Probably something drastic that doesn't really need my help, I suppose. I frowned, trying to think of something I could do to pass time. "Might as well watch some TV, I suppose," I muttered to myself, strolling over to the TV. "Looking for this?" I spun around at an unfamiliar voice, and found a gun point blank to my face. My eyes widened in fear, and I took a step back. "Wh-What do you want?" I asked, my voice shaky from shock. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Or rather, for Mr. O'Brien to find out, don't worry. In the meantime," He paused. Suddenly, someone from behind me trapped a bag on my head, ridding me of my vision. "…You'll have to come with me." I opened my mouth, but closed it before I said anything stupid. I resignedly walked with the guidance of the person behind me, stumbling over several times. After we were outside, my kidnappers dragged me into some kind of a van, I guess. I didn't notice anything else, since I couldn't see.

The panic started to set in about 2 minutes into the ride to God knows where. I realized that I didn't know where we were going, why I was captured, and how I was going to escape. I wasn't as smart as any others of the team, and Ralph needed me. My palms started sweating, and I faintly remember a small, sharp pain in my arm before falling unconscious.

**/Toby**

We had finally found the killer, _and_ we made it out of that elevator alive. Thank fucking God! Now we can go back to the garage and maybe I can ask Happy out on that long awaited date. I grinned as we all piled up in the team's car, replacing the black van that had earlier exploded today. The car ride was silent, so I attempted to start a conversation. "That elevator ride was bloody murder," I murmured, shaking my head in the process. "Well, it saved your life, didn't it?" Walter said, annoyance evident in his voice. "Yeah, it did. Plus I got to have some fun," Happy added, somewhat glaring at me. I held my hands up in innocence. "Having your stomach suddenly drop is not a very fun experience, you know." "Yeah it is. Rollercoasters make your stomach drop, and a shit ton of people line up for those," the mechanic shot back, smirking. I frowned, not wanting to lose another round of verbal sparring against Happy. "So? I didn't like it. We're not normal." I said quietly. This seemed to shut everyone up, since we all knew it was true.

As soon as we got back, I knew something was wrong. I wasn't sure what, but something was definitely off. I ran out of the car, and quickly opened the door. I did a quick sweep of the room, and some things were out of place. "Shit," I cursed. Paige would never do that, with knowledge of Sylvester's OCD and her own need for tidiness. "Walter! Hurry your slow ass and get here already!" I shouted, needing to tell him. "What is it, Toby? This better be important…" Walter quickly jogged into the garage, looking at me expectantly. "Paige. Paige isn't here," I explained, going haywire. She had become important to me somewhere along the way, and I didn't want to lose another person of the team again. "Are you sure she isn't just running errands again?" Walter asked, confused. "No, no, no. C'mon, Walt, you're a fucking genius, you're supposed to notice this," I gestured to the mess, and pointing out several points and flaws. "And? Maybe Paige just made a mess by accident and went to clean it up?" I groaned at his dense outlook of this situation. "If Paige was here, she would come out and greet us. And she wouldn't go and run an errand without telling us, either! Walter, Paige has been _kidnapped_!" I glared at the team leader, wanting him to understand. Understand that Paige is gone, is not here, and needs our _help_.

I finally decided to actually study Walter and his reaction after he hadn't responded. I glanced at him, and was mildly surprised that his eyes were widened, and his mouth was set in a firm frown. I looked at his eyes, something Paige had taught me. The eyes were a window to one's soul, and no matter how well you could change your facial features, your eyes would still tell the truth. In Walter's eyes, there was a storm of emotions there. Shock, frustration, anger, and most of all, fear. Fear for Paige. "She can't be. She'll walk through that door any minute now. Any second…" He whispered, shaking his head and dropping into his hands after plopping down on the couch. I shook my head silently. Paige was taken, and we needed to do something about it. I walked into the kitchen, needing my own space as well as Walter needed his. We needed to think, to analyze this situation. "Was Paige really taken, Toby?" I jumped at the sudden voice. It was Happy. She was frowning too, and seemed somewhat upset at the fact that her only female friend was gone. "This better not be some sick joke you're playing on Walter, because he's near going down the rabbit hole right now." I gave a frustrated sigh. "I could only wish this was a sick joke, because Paige is certainly not here."

**/Walter**

No, no, no, no, no. Paige had to be somewhere. Somewhere safe. I shook my head, thinking up of excuses of where Paige could be, even though I knew that Toby was right. Paige was abducted. Taken away, away from _me_. I growled in aggravation. Why the hell did I care so much about Paige anyway? Sure, I cared about my team and everyone in it, but Paige had this weird connection to me. Shaking my head once again, I stood up abruptly; deciding that sitting there would do nothing to help Paige. We were going to find her, and I would make sure of that.

"Everyone, round up. We're gonna find Paige and murder the assholes that took her."

**Here's my first chapter. It's not a lot, but it's only the prologue. **

**~Kry**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm writing this the day I published the first chapter, but by the time this actually gets up on the website it'll probably be like 2 months later. Oh well.**

**/Walter**

"Everyone, round up. We're gonna find Paige and murder the assholes that took her." I quickly jogged outside where I left my laptop in the van, since Toby had so abruptly called me in. When I got back inside, Sylvester was there, looking at me nervously. "Was Paige really kidnapped, Walter? What happened?" I let out a quick breath and gave him a curt nod. "We have to find her, and soon. We have no idea why they took her," I replied, already halfway to the conference room, where computers were already set up. Toby was there, waiting impatiently, tapping his foot. "Hurry up, you guys. We have to find Paige!" He exclaimed, extremely irritated, even more so than myself. Happy was quick to join us, and we all set up the equipment accordingly. "Happy, scan through the security footage, there has to be something there, anything. The time frame should be any time from the moment we left to about," I looked over at Sylvester, waiting for his calculations. "Er, two minutes. They would have needed two minutes to get out, since it looks like Paige tried to trip over things and stall. If we had gotten back a bit earlier, she might still have been here," He completed, fixing his glasses. I clenched my jaw at the specific calculation. If only we had gotten here earlier, then Paige would still be here. Two minutes. And she stalled in an attempt for us to catch the culprits, but we failed. "Earth to Walter? Hello?" Toby poked me, catching my attention. "What?" I asked, with a half-glare. "And," I added, before he could say anything, "Don't poke me again." "Whatever. We need to speed this up, Walter. We're all worried here; so don't act like it's only you. The quicker we can figure out where Paige has gone, the faster we can find her and get her back. So get your shit together, and focus!" Toby snapped, surprising us all with his sudden outburst. I felt a bit of possessiveness at Toby's protective instinct of Paige, but I shifted back into reality and took a deep breath. He was right. We needed to focus. Or we would never get Paige back. "Toby, work with Happy. I need a moment, okay?" I sighed, dejectedly walking in and up my room. I didn't even know why I cared so much about Paige, to be honest. She was always there to translate feelings and explain them to us, but now that she's not here, there's not one to vent out to. Not that I would vent out to Paige about how I felt, but still. I paced around the room, not knowing what to think or do. We needed to get Paige back as soon as possible, that I knew. But where would we start? Why was she even taken? I groaned, extremely unsure of what was even happening. The fact that Paige was abducted unnerved me, and I wasn't emotionally prepared for this. I didn't get emotions, and they didn't get me. Having to organize them myself made me freak out, and now, I had to, because Paige wasn't here. I sat there for another 5 minutes, thinking about what I was going to do. Obviously I had to do something, but that didn't mean I knew what. Usually at this point, we would have been able to track the vehicle taken, and we haven't.

**/Happy**

I walked up to Walter's office, peeking through the slight crack in the door. It was rude, but no one ever said I couldn't do so. I saw Walter with his head in his hands, seemingly upset about what was happening. It somewhat angered and broke me, so I knocked. "I'm fine, give me another minute," Walter immediately replied, not even looking up. Annoyed, I pushed the door open. "Walter, do you really think her being kidnapped only affects you?" I asked, gauging his reaction. His jaw clenched. "No, but-" "Then get your ass down there and work with us! You're our team leader; you have to be there with us when we do things. You also shouldn't have snapped at Toby, since the only thing he was doing was worrying about Paige! And guess what? That's exactly what you're doing right fucking now," I gestured toward the stairs, "So, do what Toby said, get your shit together, and focus. Otherwise we'll never find Paige. Never." With that, I walked down, not even caring if Walter followed or not. If he wouldn't help us find Paige, we would. "Alright guys, we have to catch those dumbasses and teach them a lesson. Did you find anything yet?" I questioned, secretly hoping that Toby managed. "Yes, actually," Toby grinned, pointing to the computer screen. "They were in too quick of a rush to deal with cameras, but I don't think they noticed. There," He pointed at the screen, "Is Paige. Looks like a black minivan. The culprits don't show their faces, but based on posture…" Toby paused again, thinking. "They're most likely paid kidnappers. One of them is used to doing things like this, but the others, the ones that are holding down Paige, they're new to the business. Henchman number 1 is constantly looking over his shoulder, wary, and henchman number 2 stumbles over everything Paige stumbled over." I listened to what Toby said, and let him continue droning on. I squinted at the screen, trying to see the license plate. The resolution was bad, so I zoomed in on the license and fixed it up. Toby finally seemed to notice that I was no longer listening, and looked over my shoulder. "Oh. I probably should have done that, too," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, and searched up the license plate. "Crap. It's fake."

"You could always trace the ID back to where it was originally made," Sylvester piped in, already working on his own computer. "Did you get anything, Sly?" Toby asked, with a bit of hope. "Yeah, I think so. It traces back to… a trash yard?" I shot up from my chair, scurrying next to Sylvester. "Where is it?" Toby poked his head behind me, confused. "Why are we looking at a trash yard?" I mentally slapped my forehead, not even knowing why or how he was a genius. "Gangs and people, _bad_ people, usually station themselves at trash yards. It's extremely cliché, but they do it anyway. We have to get there quickly, since they only stay at one station for a temporary amount of time before they leave. Paige might be there!"

**/Walter**

After a scolding from Happy, I wasn't any less tense or upset, for that matter. Now that I thought about how I had acted, I realized how bipolar I must have seemed when Toby told me Paige was gone. I still didn't get why I cared so much for Paige, and the thought of her not being here scared me. I'd probably go back down the rabbit hole and never come back out, and Scorpion would collapse. I couldn't do that, not to my team. At this point, I was uncertain of what I should've done, and organizing my thoughts was harder than I expected it to be. I sat there for about another 4 minutes before going down. "Happy? Toby? Sylvester?" There was no response. Where did they go? I looked in the conference room, only to find it empty. However, things were still somewhat neat, so I cancelled out the possibility of _them_ being abducted too. Realization struck me. They must have gone out without me, since Happy and Toby had wanted me to get my shit together, but I refused. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any anger or resentment. Instead I felt resigned with a tinge of guilt. I put my hand on my mouth, thinking about what I could do to help this dreadful situation. "I could always track Toby's cell, and see where they are…" I mumbled, already halfway up the stairs to my laptop. I did a quick track of where they were, since I already had the cell's IP address. "They're at a junkyard? The hell?" I stared at the screen. "Oh… Junkyards are usually where mobs hangout. Wait. Shit. That means that Paige could be there," I cursed, again, uncharacteristically. I quickly grabbed my phone and keys, along with my laptop. Running down and across the garage, I got into my Ferrari and sped over to the yard.

"Shit, shit, shit. Where the hell did they go?" I ran into the large garbage heap of a place and turned corners, looking for where my team could have gone. I kept on running until I came face to face with a gun. "Who are you?" The man who asked me looked Swedish, with pale, sandy hair. I racked my brain for an excuse, but I couldn't, since I wasn't thinking straight at this point. So I used my other one. "I'm Dave, from UCLA. I'm guessing this is the wrong place I was supposed to inspect?" I gave him a strained smile and slowly backed away. "Don't move, Dave. I won't hesitate to shoot you." _Well, fuck._ I looked around me for a way to escape, only with no avail. So I stalled. "Uh, before I die, can I at least…" I was horrible at this. "What? Can you what?" The man questioned, impatient. "…Have your name…?" Well then. There was no fucking way I could get out of this. The man gave me a glare at the pathetic question, not buying it. "You can call me Bray, if you'd like, Dave. Not that it'll matter. You've seen too much already. Get on your knees." Just so I could extend my life a bit longer, I obliged. However, about 2 seconds later, Happy decided to appear and kicked Bray's ankle. "Next time, it'll be where the sun don't shine," she muttered, clearly unsatisfied with her attack. "Walter, what the fuck was that? You could have died!" I held up a hand, signaling for her to let me explain. "I tracked you guys here, and I had to do something. Plus, it's dangerous here, as I just experienced first-hand," I pointed to Bray, who was unconscious. "How hard did you kick him, exactly?" Happy rolled her eyes. "Enough to break his leg. The pain was enough so that he fell unconscious. I'm gonna time him up, just for safety." I nodded, walking in the direction Happy came from. I followed a light track in the gravel, until I came around into a little fort. I poked my head into it, finding Toby and Sylvester there. "Was the fort really necessary?" I asked, somewhat amused by it. "For your information, Walter, it is a base of operations, so that we have protection and comfort. It's quite vital that we have it," Sylvester pointed out. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Toby questioned, raising an eyebrow in puzzlement. "I'm team leader, it's my job to be here," I responded, matter-of-factly. I shot Toby a look, knowing he was in doubt. "All right, fort or not, we have to find where they took Paige," I decided, indirectly closing off the topic from debate.

**Oh my. I just found this on my computer, after checking fanfiction because I decided there was nothing better to do. I'm sorry, everybody! I neglected my stories by accident. I know this is an extremely late update, but I'll fix it up. I intend to finish this story eventually. **

**Who else is sad that the second season isn't out yet?**


End file.
